


See Me After Class

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, teaching au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is training to be a veterinarian, but how can he focus with Mr. Winchester as a teacher. It's morally wrong to be attracted to your professor, but when he's this adorable; any sexual feelings towards him can only be right. The only problem is, the school fires teachers for having student teacher relationships. So Castiel finds himself conflicted as Dean remains oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me After Class

Castiel's heart fluttered when his college professor entered.  
"Sorry I'm late, kiddies. Busted taillight," Mr. Winchester explained. "Some bastard bumped into me last night while I was at the store and was kind enough not to leave their insurance information or their name. Real sweet, huh?"  
Castiel laughed along with the other students. Not only was he cute, he was funny. Castiel watched Mr. Winchester, piqued, as the teacher strutted his way to the podium, combat boots slapping happily against the hard wood floor. He was wearing slacks, a grey dress shirt, and a black waistcoat. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and Castiel could see a tattoo faintly peeking out, wanting to be recognized. From all he could see, it was a fancy script with an... S? and an A? He'd have to ask at the end of class what the tattoo was of. Maybe he'd even show him. Castiel shuddered at the arousing thought of Mr. Winchester rolling up his sleeves and revealing his buff arms.  
Castiel shook his head, trying to shoo his impure thoughts away. Stop he told himself. This is your professor. It's horribly perverted to be attracted to him. Well, he did look not much older than Cas, who himself was 24. He definitely couldn't be thirty. Maybe it wasn't so wrong.... especially since he had giant Rapunzel green eyes, freckles and a cute spiky blond haircut.

NO! It's wrong to think of anyone as a sexual object in the first place, and even worse when it's someone like a teacher. Castiel unconsciously wrapped his hand around the other wrist and dug his nails into the skin. It's a trait he'd learnt from childhood by watching his father, a stressed single parent. His father subconsciously believed that he was a bad man that deserved to be punished. Like father like son.  
Mr. Winchester saw what Cas was doing, and his demeanor quickly turned from playful to serious. "Castiel!"

Castiel stopped what he was doing and looked up, his ears reddening a bit at the mention of his name. He'd always hated having any attention at all drawn to him.  
"Can I speak with you after class?" Mr. Winchester asked softly, his voice velvet.

"Yes," Cas responded, his voice coming out all breathy. He turned even more pink. He had always been easily turned on. Sure enough, his trousers became suspiciously tight all of the sudden. He flapped the tail of his trench coat into his lap, completely covering his privates.

Mr. Winchester nodded, winked at a student towards the back, and then began talking about how to recognize heat strokes in dogs and risk factors.  
Castiel glanced back to see who'd Mr. Winchester had winked at. It... it was a boy. A boy with hazel eyes an brown hair that hung lazily in his eyes. The boy was also cute, and hey, he had to be around Cas's age, seeing as they had a class togehter. And... the kid looked about 12. For the rest of the class, Castiel dreamt of Mr. Winchester and wondered if he and that boy had a thing, and if other people knew about it and if they had kinks and lived together and maybe Mr. Winchester made pancakes in the morning in his skivvies.

The bell rang and students got up and quickly exited in hoards, totally ignoring Mr. Winchester's closing statement on the health issues that are associated with bracecephallic dogs. Mr. Winchester sighed and ran a tanned hand through his gelled hair, motioning Cas over to his desk with the other. He sat down heavily at the chair, watching Cas walk up with long strides.  
"You wanted to see me, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked.  
Dean shook his head, sending a couple of tresses loose and sending them to limply hang against his forehead. "Call me Dean."  
"What is this about, Dean?" Castiel corrected.

Dean pointedly looked at Castiel's wrist, which was covered in angry red scratches. "You're fine, okay? Everything's alright, you don't have anything to worry about." Dean paused for a moment, perhaps considering what to say next. "You're too young."

Castiel nodded and thanked him before leaving. He was immediately bombarded by a huge bundle of energy upon his evacuation of the room.  
"Hey! What'd he talk to you about?" the boy asked. He walked alongside Castiel. Cas had to take a couple steps to match one stride of the huge boy, but he didn't really mind. The kid looked familiar, but Castiel just dismissed that he'd obviously seen him for a split second in class.  
"Oh nothing. Just welcomed me," Castiel lied. He'd always thought that his habit was too strange to explain to other people, so he'd never told anyone about it before.  
"I'm Sam," the kid introduced, flipping his caramel locks.  
"Castiel," Cas replied. That's when it hit him. It was the boy Mr. Winch- Dean, had winked at. "Are you and Dean....."  
"Yeah?" Sam urged.  
"Lovers?"  
"Ech!" Sam retched. He shook his head. "No!"  
"Sorry, did I offend you?" Cas worried.  
A boy with blond hair swung an arm posseviley over Sam's shoulder. He looked at Cas with clear tan eyes.  
"They're brothers," the blond boy explained. He grinned and stuck a hand out. "I'm Gabriel. Pleased to meet you."  
"It's a pleasure," Cas agreed as he shook Gabriel's hand.  
Sam pulled a scrap of paper out of his messenger bag and fished out a pen, scribbling something down as he walked.  
"What's that?" Castiel asked, gesturing towards the paper.  
Sam smiled and held the paper out to Cas, tossing the pen back into his bag. "It's my phone number. Text me and we'l hang out sometime."  
"Are you trying to pick him up?" Gabriel challenged, planting a sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek.  
"No!" Sam insisted, clasping hands with Gabriel.

"I'll text you," Cas assured.  
Sam nodded and, without much warning, darted off in another direction, Gabriel in tow. "Bye, Cas!"  
Castiel waved and headed to his dorm, feeling lighter than usual.

********************************************************************************************************  
"Dean?" Castiel asked. Today was one of the few times where Dean was actually in the classroom before class started. No, that almost never happens. Today he wore a white dress shirt, a red tie and a blazer with jeans. He looked like an Anime school boy. It was kind of adorable.  
"Yeah, buddy?" Dean asked, looking up from his laptop. Dean always had his eyes glued on that thing so intently that Cas was inclined to believe that some really sweet porn was on the screen at all times.  
"We're having a get together at Sam's. I don't know if you want to come," Castiel offered.  
"Oh, I'd love to come!" Dean gushed. "Sounds fun! Is that tonight?"  
Castiel nodded. "Around 9:00."  
"Cool," Dean replied, his eyes back on his screen.  
"Dean? Can I ask what you're staring at so adoringly?" Cas asked.  
Dean's eyes glanced from side to side. "You won't tell anyone?"  
Castiel nodded. Shit, it was porn.  
Dean motioned for Castiel to stand next to him. Castiel walked behind the desk and crouched next to Dean.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Dean asked dreamily. "And check out her bumper!"  
Cas looked at the Chevy Impala on the screen. Frankly, he was a bit confused.  
"Um, yeah?" Cas responded.  
Dean let out an appreciative whistle. "That is Baby. I'm getting her once I save up enough." He smiled a little bigger. "Maybe even let Sammy take her for a spin."  
Castiel warmed up at how much Dean cared about his brother. "Maybe," he agreed, patting Dean's shoulder and heading to his seat.  
Sam sat next to him, they now always sat at the front, making faces at Dean and trying to get him to laugh in the middle of a lecture. Sam had gotten him a couple of times, but Cas couldn't. Maybe it was a weird psychic sibling connection, he didn't know. 

Sam spent a lot of the class poking Cas and asking him stuff like 'Do you like horror movies?' and 'What kind of beer do you like?'  
When Cas had responded that he didn't partake in the consuming of alcoholic beverages, Sam had cocked his head to the side.  
"Oh," he'd muttered plainly. A pause. "Okay, what kind of pop do you like?"  
Sam hung out to talk to Dean after class but Castiel went straight home, wishing Sam and Dean a quick goodbye. He got home and plopped his bookbag onto the floor by the front door. Ahh, to have a roommate unexpectedly not show up even though they were supposed to leaving you to have a whole dorm to yourself. It was great.  
Cas locked the door, undid his belt and shrugged off his trench coat, letting it lay on the floor adjacent to his bag. He pulled his pants and briefs down to his ankles and waddled over to the couch, immediately laying down and wrapping a cool hand around his dick.  
He jerked off for about five minutes before coming, yelling out something that sounded a whole lot like "DEAN!"  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Dean showed up at Sam's in a tattered Guns and Roses cutoff tee and a six pack. He looked amazing.  
Mini Cas gave a happy little twitch in Castiel's pants at the sight of his professor. For what felt like the millionth time, Castiel adjusted his trench coat. He was getting pretty damn tired of having to hide his boners all the time.  
Dean sat next to Cas, an excited grin on his face. "How are you doing Cas?"  
Castiel couldn't decide whether Dean had polished off a couple of drinks before coming over or if this was the actual him, the side that wasn't a professor. The side that was just Dean.  
"I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you?" Castiel asked.  
Dean jerked back a bit in surprise. "Jesus Cas you talk like a Siri. You're the most mechanical person I've ever met."  
Castiel shrugged. "I'm just using common courtesy."  
Dean took a swig of his beer and shook his head. "Nah, we don't need courtesy. We're friends."  
They watched Dawn of the Dead and Sam got so drunk that he knocked over a lamp, breaking it and then fell asleep in the bathtub. Dean was careful to pick him up and lay him in his bed. Gabriel more than happily joined Sam in the bed and wished Dean and Castiel good night.  
Cas sat next to Dean on the couch, Dean drinking his beer as Queen played softly in the background on Sam's Ipod. Castiel frowned at his Pepsi can. He hated himself sometimes for not drinking; it made him feel like such a child. Or a party pooper. But he knew that he was way more tolerable completely sober than with a drop of alcohol in his system.

In a sleeveless tee, Castiel could make out what Dean had a tattoo of. It was the name Sammy in Gothic calligraphy, proudly printed on his upper forearm.  
"Did that hurt?" Cas asked, eyeing the tattoo. Dean looked surprised, halfway because it'd previously been so quiet and halfway because he was just that drunk.

Finally, he shrugged. "A little bit. It kind of has to, right?" he set his now empty beer bottle on the coffee table. Cas knew Sam was going to make a fuss about how Dean had left it there rather than properly recycling it.  
"I have a high pain threshold though," Dean added.  
Castiel nodded. "I want a tattoo, but I just don't know what to get."

"Oh, you totally should!" Dean encouraged. "Whatever it is, though, make sure it's something important. It's going to be permanently inked onto your skin, so it better be a part of you," Dean explained, nodding towards his tattoo.  
Cas was both touched by and envious of Dean's relationship with Sam. As an only child, he'd wished that he had an older brother who loved him so much he'd get Cas permanently engraved into his skin even though his job requires him to cover it because he loves Castiel that much.

They make small talk for awhile about how much tattoos cost, where to go to get one, and about the most and least painful places to get one. (Most painful being the chest and least painful being the collarbone).  
Castiel offers to walk home the slightly tipsy-no-wasted, Dean. Dean agrees, and he tells Cas in great detail where his apartment is and what it looks like as they walk out of the dorms.

It's totally pitch black out and a bit chilly. Cas sees Dean shiver in his cutoff. Cas slid off his trench coat and wraps it around Dean, who appreciatively burrows into it and mumbles a thanks.  
They walk in silence, Castiel counting the cracks in the sidewalk and Dean focusing on not falling over.?\  
They arrive shortly, and Dean stares at his door blankly, showing absolutely no intention of going inside.  
"What's wrong?" Cas asked, concerned.  
"I looooovvvveee you," Dean slurred.  
Cas wanted to say I love you back, but he knew it was just the alcohol in Dean talking. "Dean, you're drunk. Go to bed."  
"NO! I love you!" Dean insisted. "Just ask Sammy. I told him everything!" Dean raised his arms in the air and grinned like an idiot.  
Cas sighed and took the keys from Dean's front pocket, stepping in front of him to unlock his door.

Dean clutched onto Cas's tie and yanked him around to face him. Dean took Cas's wrists in his palms and pinned them to the door, leaving Cas defenseless as he kissed Castiel, his tongue swarming Cas's mouth.  
Castiel wouldn't object-he's all for being kissed by boys he likes- but he knows that Dean's job would totally be in jeopardy in anything happened between them, and he knows how much Dean will regret this kiss tomorrow, if he even remembers it. Cas finally squirms out from underneath the kiss, straightening his tie.  
"Goodbye," Cas called as he headed off in his own direction, leaving Dean in the dark, Cas's oversized trench coat hanging off of his shoulders.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The next class, a couple of days later, Dean looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes that Castiel would recognize on his father as a child. His hair, which was normally neatly styled into a fauxhawk, hung against his forehead, greasy and limp. He wore a black dress shirt only, no tie or waistcoat like he was supposed to wear. He looked incredible.  
He sat down heavily at his desk, ignoring the students waiting oh so eagerly for another rousing lecture on CPR on small animals. He finally stood, walking slowly to the center of the room.  
Sam nudged Cas under the table. When Cas looked over, Sam shot him a look like "What the hell is going on?"  
Cas shrugged, even though he knew what was so deeply bothering Dean. It was the kiss. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help but feel horribly guilty as he watched Dean laboriously carry himself to the front.  
The class was painful, Dean faking a smile and failing miserably as he tried to explain why certain cats must be handled differently. God bless, he was trying so hard. Castiel uncomfortably shifted in his seat the entire time.  
By the end of the lesson, Cas was ready to bolt out the door, but Sam grabbed his forearm and walked him over to Dean's desk, where Dean was seated with his head in his hands.

"Dean?" Sam asked. His forehead was wrinkled with worry, his eyebrows sympathetically arcing.  
Dean took his time removing his hands, his eyes still closed. God, his lashes were long. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing absently up at his younger brother.  
Dean looked at Cas. "Nothing. Just had a rough night. One of those times where you can't sleep no matter what, woke up late. Don't worry about it, Sammy."  
"Okay, mother," Dean scoffed.  
Castiel smiled. His Dean was still there. Sam frowned and waved goodbye, leaving. Castiel followed quickly, and his foot was almost out the door when Dean called,  
"Hey Cas! You left your phone at my apartment the other night!"  
Castiel knew this was obviously a lie, a believable one, at least. He sighed as he pivoted and walked towards Dean's desk.

Dean got up, and Cas found himself bracing himself. But Dean merely walked to the door and shut it. He returned to his seat at the desk, sitting on top of the desk itself rather than in the chair that was designed for that exact purpose.  
"Look, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable the other night. When I drink, I just....." Dean paused. "You know, I'm getting off topic. The point is, a couple of years back, there was an incident with a female student named Sara. And, well, I almost lost my job when another teacher found out, but luckily I was able to get out of it by begging and promising not to do it again. So the final point is..." Dean saw Cas's cerulean eyes fixed on the ground. He placed a large hand under Cas's chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes. "I'm willing to do it again."

Cas's heart pounded happily in his chest as he nodded. "Can I ask one thing?"  
"Anything," Dean replied. He wrapped a warm hand around Castiel's.  
"Why? Why are you okay with the idea of possibility of losing your job?" Castiel questioned. He wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it. Way to go Cas, he'll probably change his mind now, you big fuck up.  
"I believe that feelings are the most important thing about a person," Dean explained. "I have to cater to my emotions, just like you take care of yourself physically. It's not a physical thing, though you are gorgeous."  
Castiel blushed.  
"No, it's a pure love of your personality and you as this amazing person. And....." Dean shrugged. "I think it's ridiculous that I could lose my job for something like that."

Castiel smiled and, without even thinking about it, softly kissed Dean's cheek. Dean grinned and held Castiel's hand to his own chest.  
"So.... do you want to go out sometime?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. "A movie would be good. The Avengers is coming up. We should go to that," Dean decided.  
Castiel agreed, and wished Dean goodbye with a kiss on the cheek.  
Sam was waiting for Castiel outside. "You didn't forget your phone," Sam accused. "You texted me this morning."  
Castiel knew Sam wasn't an asshole. Also, he obviously had to be okay with gay couples, seeing as he had a boyfriend. So, Castiel told him the truth. "Dean and I are dating."  
Sam slapped a hand over Castiel's mouth. His huge paw covered the entire bottom half of Cas's face.  
"Shh! What the fuck!?" Sam whispered. His eyes ran side to side. "We'll talk about this at my dorm, come on."  
Castiel was confused. He was pretty damn sure Sam was drawing more attention than Cas had been. Nonetheless, he trusted Sam so he went along with it and silently followed Sam to his dorm.  
Once they got in, Sam asked Cas if he wanted anything. Cas shook his head and took a seat. Sam got himself a beer and sat next to Cas, opening the bottle with relative ease. He took a swig out of it.  
"I'm really happy for you guys," Sam told. He finally smiled. His expression suddenly hardened. "I just want you to be careful, okay? I don't want my brother losing his job."  
"Of course," Cas replied.  
Sam paused. He took another drink. "That's about it. Oh, and also," he smiled hugely at Cas. "You and him and Gabriel and I should totally double date sometime."  
Cas grinned back. "That sounds good, Sam."  
Sam laughed and set his bottle on the ground. "Oh, Cas."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

In the movie theater, Dean set the large popcorn they'd gotten on the ground. He set his and Cas's drinks next to it carefully. Without much of a warning, he then began petting Cas's crotch, stroking his fingers around the outline of Cas's bulge in his tight jeans.  
"Dean!" Castiel whispered. On screen, an old WWII veteran was standing up to Loki. "Dean! We can't!" Sure, they'd totally made out before coming there, and Cas had gripped Dean's dick through his Wranglers, but they couldn't now. "Dean! We're in the middle of a movie!"  
Dean smirked. He ran a hand across Castiel's cheek, caressing the smooth skin. "Baby, relax," Dean assured. He slowly unzipped Castiel's pants, watching Cas as he did so.  
Dean slipped his hand through the flap in Cas's boxers and wrapped a hand around his dick, moaning quietly at the feel of it in his hands.  
He began working it, rubbing his thumb in circles at the base as he jerked it in a steadily increasing rhythm.

Castiel bit his lip to quiet his moans, knowing that they'd be a dead give away that someone in the theater somewhere was getting jerked off.  
Dean reached max speed, and began occasionally squeezing Cas's cock, resulting in an enthusiastic, muffled moan from Castiel. Castiel whimpered as he came, the sticky matter spurting all over Dean's hand.  
Dean slowed down, helping Cas whine through his orgasm. When Cas was done, Dean removed his hand, wiping it off on his shirt and then casually eating popcorn with that exact same hand as though nothing had happened.

They headed to Dean's apartment after the movie, rushing to the couch as they tore off their clothes. Dean lay himself on the couch and Cas straddled him as he undid his tie, tossing it to the side, and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked down at Dean, who was staring up at Cas with stars in his eyes.  
"You're beautiful," Dean gushed. He wrapped an arm around Cas's neck and yanked Castiel down on top of him and began kissing his neck.  
Castiel moaned and struggled to unfasten his belt, pulling his pants down to his knees. He leaned up away from Dean, who whined, to undo Dean's pants and slide those down as well. Castiel collapsed back on top of Dean, and they sucked on each other's faces. Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair and slid another under Dean's ass, cupping his cheek and qiving it a squeeze. Dean yelped into Cas's mouth before grinning and kissing Castiel's chest.  
Dean arced his back to grind his hips up against Castiel's, their boners pressing against each other hard through the thin cloth of their underwear. Cas is the first to get the courage to remove his boxers. He wiggled out of them and kicked them to the side, grinding his now bare cock up against Dean's stomach.  
Dean let out a breathy, "Castiel" that sent shivers down Castiel’s spine.  
Castiel hooked his thumbs around the waistband of Dean’s boxer briefs, locking eyes with him as he pulled them off and set them on the floor.  
Between kisses, Castiel asked, “Do you want to have sex?”  
Dean nodded, panting out a “Yes. Are you sure you’re ready?”  
Castiel nodded. He’d never felt so ready before.  
Dean crawled out from under Castiel and led his boyfriend to the bedroom, dimming the lights on his way inside. He lowered Castiel on the bed and went rooting through a dresser drawer, finally pulling out some lubricant and a blue dildo.  
He handed them to Castiel wordlessly, a non awkward way to say that Dean wanted to be the one to take it. Dean lay on the bed on his stomach and began pushing pillows up under his hips and chest for some support.  
Castiel kneeled behind Dean, his amazing ass about four inches away from Cas’s stomach. Cas squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingers and lined up his hips with Dean’s.  
“Are you ready?” Cas asked hoarsely.  
Dean nodded, his eyes screwed shut with anticipation.  
Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s hipbone, gripping the bony area, and he carefully inserted his index finger.  
Dean let out a little whimper and clutched the sheets. He moaned for Cas to keep going.  
Cas nodded as he added his middle finger. He felt it stretch a little, and he slowly spun and scissored his fingers to allow some more give. He added the third finger, and when those comfortably fit in, Castiel knew that this wasn’t Dean’s first time having sex with a male.  
He added a generous amount of lubricant onto the dildo, stroking it to get it spread out across the length of the toy. He put it into Dean, twisting it until he felt that Dean was probably prepared.  
“Are you ready?” Castiel checked.  
“Oh, I’m ready,” Dean panted.  
Cas removed the toy, setting it by his feet. He scooted closer to Dean and slowly entered him, feeling the tight ring of muscle hug his dick. He eased in and out of him, rocking back and forth in a gentle motion.  
Dean let out a little cry. Then he cleared his throat and uttered, “Harder.”  
Castiel rammed into Dean, moving his hips in circles and pushing himself further inside. He wanted more.  
Dean moaned loudly, loud, guttural noises. Castiel removed a hand from Dean’s hips and reached around underneath Dean, wrapping around his dick once he located it.  
He squeezed and rubbed his fingers across the head quickly as he thrusted, feeling himself get close to an orgasm.  
Their orgasms were synchronized. Dean screamed something unintelligible and Castiel moaned Dean’s name almost as loud. Cas fell over, collapsing on his side. His head was right about level with Dean’s cock.  
He moved up next to his boyfriend. He took one of Dean’s sweaty hands in his own and kissed the back of his palm. He let their entwined fingers rest between them. They lay there silently, panting in the dark.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Oh damn. You guys did it?” Sam asked.  
Castiel nodded. They walked past a girl who gave Cas a snobby look.  
Sam was quiet for a while. “So how was it?”  
“Ew!” Cas groaned. “Don’t be gross about it.”  
“I’m curious!” Sam responded.  
“It was great, okay?!” Castiel snapped.  
“Good!” Sam replied. He patted Cas’s shoulder as they sat down."  
"That was over a month ago," Castiel realized.  
Sam nodded. "Yeah. You guys are going strong. You're going to get married, just like Gabriel and I."  
Castiel smiled at the thought of Dean in a tux, waiting for him eagerly at the altar.  
The pleasant image was zapped from his mind when Dean showed up, an assemblage of bags under his eyes and his hands shaking.  
He sat down at his desk and ran his hands vigorously through his limp hair.  
"Study hall for the period today!" he announced. He then burried his head in his arms.  
Castiel tried to focus on his book, but he kept catching himself worridley staring at Dean, who didn't move for the entire class.  
When the bell rang and everyone got up, Sam started towards Dean. Cas gripped Sam by the shoulder and gave him a look like "I got this."  
Sam nodded understandingly as he gathered his things and left.  
Castiel began tentatively towards Dean, taking unsure, small steps. He finally reached his boyfriend, and he pulled a chair next to Dean and sat down. He hugged Dean and asked,  
"What's wrong baby?"

Castiel asked. He pecked the top of Dean's head. Dean sat up, his cheeks tear stained. He shuddered and let out a choked,  
"They found out."  
He then began sobbing again, throwing himself bodily onto his desk and hiding his face in his hands.  
Castiel rubbed his back as he hugged him tighter, feeling himself tear up.  
"The school?" Castiel asked. "The school found out about us?"  
Dean nodded as he wept, "Cas, I can't get out this time. I'm going to lose my job!"  
"Shh, sh. It's okay," Cas assured. "Take some deep breaths, calm down for me."  
Dean did as he was told, coming down from a ten in emotions to a solid six.

"Do you know how they found out?" Cas whispered.  
Dean shrugged. "They told me I have two months left here while they find a replacement." He looked up at Cas with red rimmed eyes. "Cas, what am I going to do?"  
"I'll find a way," Cas promised.  
"No it's-"  
Castiel lightly pressed his hand over Dean's mouth. "Don't worry. Just worry about teaching."  
And for the next month, Dean worried only about teaching. He gave actual rousing lectures, and gave quizzes and tests that Cas and most of the class easily passed, a sign that he was doing an amazing job. He was going to tell the students that he was leaving, but he'd heard so much talk about it in the halls that he was aware that by know they all probably knew already. Besides, if not, they were smart enough kids to the point where they could figure it out.  
The night before Dean was scheduled to be fired, he, Gabriel, Sam and Cas had a cake with beer and watched movies all night, showing up to the class at 11:00 a.m. without any sleep and smug smiles on their tired faces.

That class period, all they did was play games. They had a Checkers and a Chess tournament, and a game of Twister going on in the back. Sam won the Chess tournament with ease and Castiel just about pulled every muscle in his body playing twister with Sam and Gabriel with Dean as the announcer, holy shit.  
After the class, Dean walked up to Cas.  
"I have to go down to the President's office," Dean told. "Do you want to walk with me?"  
Castiel nodded. They walked in silence down the congested hallways, clutching each other's hands as though their lives depended on it.  
"Now, he's probably going to chew me out for like 15 minutes," Dean reasoned as they arrived.  
"I'll wait for you," Cas responded.  
Dean nodded and forced a pained smile. "Wish me luck." With that, he entered the President's office.  
Castiel sprang into action, immediatley sprinting down the hallways to the Pyschology room.  
The students were sitting there, picket signs in hands. They'd been making the signs all month and had stashed them in an abandoned custodial closet near the classroom.  
'Love is love!' and 'Free Dean!' were written on a couple. Castiel grinned at Gabriel, who had his pants and underwear pulled down to his ankles and Sam putting the finishing touches on the 'Feel the love!' he was writing on Gabriel's white ass.  
The students headed down the halls, turning quite a few heads as they went, especially with Gabriel towards the front, waddling backwards with his bare butt on display. They'd even gained about a dozen or so more followers by the time they'd reached the office. Castiel mouthed "One, two three" before opening the door. The hundred something kids crammed into the space, chanting "Let Dean stay! Let Dean stay!" The President looked totally taken aback, his brows raised and his mouth slightly open. He asked the kids to quiet down, but they only grew louder. "ENOUGH!" he roared. The kids quieted down for a moment out of shock, and then began chanting just as loud. The President pushed past some students to dig out an actual megaphone from his drawer. He clicked it on and yelled, "YOU CAN DEFEND MR. WINCHESTER. BUT PLEASE DO SO IN A CIVILIZED, ORDERLY MANNER!" The students then quieted, dejectedly lowering their signs. "And you, pull your pants up!" he barked at Gabriel, who chuckled before yanking them back on. The president sat back down. "Now, if one of you could calmly explain to me why you think Mr. Winchester here should not be fired for his relationship with a pupil." A girl towards the back raised her hand and was called on. "Castiel is 24 years old and Dean is 28. Both are old enough to make their own decisions, nobody is being manipulated, taken advantage of, or otherwise hurt." A boy with a cap on lifted his arm. "They didn't mean for the relationship to be public. They acted completely professional, no favoritism was shown or public displays of affection."

Castiel raised his hand. "I have an argument as well."  
Castiel walked next to Dean and knelt. Out of his slacks pocket he pulled a tiny red velvet ring box.  
"Dean Winchester, I love you. I've never felt this way in such a short time. I know others won't approve of this, but I don't care. I want you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your family. But mainly you, because of your amazing concern only for others and the way you watch out for the ones you love so closely and with no ulterior motives. I want to have children with you someday. So would you, Dean, marry me?" Castiel was crying by the end, but he could really care less.  
"Cas, I...I...." Dean started. He swallowed and a tear dropped down his face. "Yes!"  
The crowd awwed, how cheesy.  
And just like an 80's movie, an exception was made. Dean and Castiel had to be recognized as an engaged and soon to be married couple so they no longer fell under the student teacher romantic relationship category. Dean just so happened to teach his future husband lessons.  
Castiel was studying for Dean's final test when he heard a knock on the door. Standing there was his trench coat.  
Dean popped out from behind it, making Cas jump a little.  
"Hey babe!" Dean greeted. He wiggled the trench coat. "I've had this sitting in my bedroom forever. I have the worst memory in the county, I like to believe."  
Castiel took it from him. As he thanked him, a piece of paper fell out from inside and fluttered to the floor.  
Castiel picked it up without looking at it. "What is this?"  
Dean grinned widely. "An adoption form."  
Castiel's eyes about bulged out of his head. "Already? Dean, I'm not a veterinarian yet, and we're not married, or moved in, it's too early-"  
"Cas! Cas! Don't hurt yourself, it's okay. There's a two year waiting list, minimum! I figured we could sign up now and have our kids in that long."  
"Oh." Castiel was quiet for a really long time. He suddenly brightened. "Let's do it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/asks/suggestions are welcome!!  
> Check out my other fics! (another Destiel, 1 Johnlock, 2 Frerards).  
> My Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


End file.
